Shoba Mirza (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Ghost Rider, Shobha Mirza | Identity = Secret | Alignment = | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mephisto's Realm | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Indian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former Spirit of Vengeance | Education = | Origin = Homo sapiens | PlaceOfBirth = Unrevealed, presumably India | Creators = Simon Spurrier; Javier Saltares | First = Ghost Rider: Danny Ketch #1 | Death = Ghost Rider: Danny Ketch #4 | HistoryText = Shoba Mirza met Danny Ketch at a time when he was at the lowest point in his life. Shoba desperately needed the power of the Ghost Rider and heard Daniel was possibly the greatest of all time – although she wouldn't have known it from the drunken stupor she found him in. Knowing he was more interested in her looks then his sense of duty, Shoba left Danny to sober up while she dealt with the threat of Verminus Rex on her own. What she didn't know was Daniel had his friend Mary LeBow exorcise the Ghost Rider entity from his body, and without his powers, Daniel wouldn't have been much help anyway. Daniel didn't know much about where his powers came from, but an agent of Zadkiel changed all that. The minion showed Daniel he wasn't alone. There were other Spirits of Vengeance out in the world, and Verminus Rex was stealing their powers for himself. Shoba was next on his list, and Daniel was stunned when he witnessed her transformation into a Ghost Rider. Daniel, much like a drug addict, had been given small doses of the power he once held to make him pledge his allegiance to Zadkiel, and this time was no different. Ketch used the excuse of helping Shoba to get another fix, and his request was granted. Unfortunately, Daniel was sloppy, too engrossed in his quest for power instead of focusing on the big picture, and Shoba was taken prisoner. Daniel searched for her night after night, but it was Shoba that found him again once she escaped Rex's dimension. Wounded beyond repair, the entity inside her threatened to take control, and Shoba begged Daniel to rescue her. He wasn't sure what to do, but like a parasite, Ketch leeched her powers into himself. Shoba's human half had been saved, and she thanked Daniel even as she passed away in his arms. | Powers = It can be assumed that Shoba possessed all the powers and abilities given to those calling themselves Ghost Rider with the extra benefit of two additional appendages in her Ghost Rider form | Abilities = Shoba was an experienced mahout, or elephant rider | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Shoba rode a flaming pachyderm | Weapons = The benefit of two extra arms in her Ghost Rider appearance allowed Shoba to wield several weapons at the same time. She had been observed wielding a spear, a bow, and a sword, but it is unrevealed if Shoba possessed any other weaponry. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Damnation participants